


Learning about legends vs science

by thenerdlordaka



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: (/'♢')/ It gonna be gay, Also trans guzma, But yeah bOY I'VE HAD THIS IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE, F/M, M/M, Note: Was pre-game but since the games release obviously things will change, Pre-Game(s), Spoilers, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdlordaka/pseuds/thenerdlordaka
Summary: Sometimes you have to separate your work from your life. Kukui seams to be the kind who has a hard time with that to the point where feelings get mixed up and he's not sure what to do.When he encounters a mermaid at first he's excited about a huge discovery in mankind, but over time he's fearful of their safety and unsure of what his motives really are with them.That is until he spills too much information and another learns of the existence of his discovery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kids! First off I'm a little nervous about posting but!!! I hope you like this...dabble of self indulgence.  
> Hope you enjoy! (/'♡')/

“Lillie! I’ll be back in a bit!” 

The door shuts behind him as the sunset’s light washes over him. Kukui had always loved the sun’s light warming his skin. Walks in the evening were a favorite as well. With hands in his coat pockets the professor heads for the beach to settle his mind, also to make sure no pyukumuku’s dry up overnight.  

The roads were empty of cars but people strolled on home or wherever they were headed at this time of day. He checks his watch. 9:36 pm.

A sigh. “Perfect” 

Kukui contemplated swimming considering the water would be warm at this hour but perhaps tomorrow.  There already seemed to be someone enjoying themselves and he preferred to be alone… speaking of which. Kukui cocked his head to the side as his shoes crunched the sand underneath them. There was a person sitting on the sand as waves washed over their legs. They seemed content and peaceful. White hair gently moving against the breeze in all the right places. It was beautiful in its own special way to him. He figured walking past wouldn't be a big deal though. Sitting on the docks as per usual was his only intent.

As he approached near the person he could make out more details about them. A sharp facial structure, large nose, bound chest and a… 

“OH ** _s h i t_**!” 

Kukui stopped and stood stunned as the person with webbed fingers snapped their attention to him. Clearly startled they started shuffling deeper into the waves. “fuckfuckfuck” they muttered while slipping on the few rocks in the sand. It looked as if fearful of the professor's mere presence. 

“W-Wait I'm sorry! Don't go!”  This person was of stories and childhood fantasies. Legends from each island always spoke of creatures besides pokemon in deep waters but he'd never have thought of seeing one himself. Their tail was long and strong as it pressed against the sand while purple scales reflected against the light.

The mermaid stopped struggling.

They looked at each other for a while. Waves hitting the back of the creature soaking their entire frame. Kukui stepped closer with a hand in front of him as if to comfort the other. Unfortunately it seemed the creature didn't trust him as it slipped back into the water and disappeared. 

Kukui stands there staring at the waves intently just in case they came back, to which after a while he almost admitted defeat.

Decideing he still wanted to sit on the dock he walks over to it and removes his shoes, setting them aside and letting his feet dangle off its edge while the suns light fades and the moon's seeps into the water below. His chest stung for answers and out of regret for scaring the poor thing. There could have been better ways to approach it… 

He shivers as the night air chilled his toes that dipped the water, it was probably a good sign to start heading back to the lab and maybe even home.Tossing a few pyukumuku’s back into the water on his way Kukui takes one more look out into the sea. He could only make out white hair and a fage outline of a face in the water as if it had been watching from afar. The professor smiles, looks around and cups his hands to the sides of his mouth 

“I’ll be back for you tomorrow!!! If you want that is!!” 

He felt a bit embarrassed for yelling, even more so after the thing went under again. Kukui sighed before turning his heel to leave the beach.

 

“Maybe!”

 

The voice was just loud enough to be noticeable and to have also sent a spike of energy through the professor. Quickly he spins around to see the creature was closer than before. Not so much as to avoid being beached but close enough for a few details to be made out. He could see their eyes now underneath damp white hair. Kukui’s chest flipped excitedly at the encounter nodding.

“A-Alright then! Tomorrow then! Same time!”

He felt a bit hurt when the other just sunk back into the water and left, but at least he had a little glimpse of hope for tomorrow. In more of a rush now to get home for the night he needed to record his experience in his perspective. All the details and everything that he felt about it. If he could see them again this will be vital information in learning about the creature and sharing it to more researchers would make him a legend in himself. At least, it would of. Kukui’s not much for press and after thinking and contemplating about the cons of sharing this kind of information the poor creature might end up hunted. 

Sitting in his bed with laptop in front he saves his notes of the night with the title ‘Mermaids?” before shutting it and setting it aside. This would be his own little research project. For his own purpose to learn and not to bring harm to the person. Laying on his back he lets his hair out of its knotted elastic and smiles. It's exciting to have a secret project sometimes. A more personal experience with it might be have better results. With closed eyes.

  
He sleeps easy that night.


	2. Dry hair and long nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things might work out in Kukui’s favour for once! 
> 
> Even if he does get snagged a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer and took more editing. Hope its okay!
> 
> Enjoy \\(*♡*\\)

Kukui again leaves his lab, but in more of a rush. The day's work had taken up more of his time tonight and the sun was already bidding it's farewell. Kukui sprinting to the beach his breath grows heavy.  
“Please please please” he repeated as if a desperate attempt to tell the other to wait. Sand tousled in his shoes as he ran across the beach, the other nowhere in sight  
“Oh come oooon” 

He stops at the edge of the dock and catches his breath while hunched over. The professor looks up to the sea's surface moments later being able to breath probably now. But nothing was there to greet him. Not even waves to disturb the waters surface. 

“I...hm…” Slightly frustrated and defeated he slumps to sit against the wood of the dock. Waiting until the sun fully sets under the horizon, clearly stubborn in his ways Kukui started to doubt the creature would actually come back for him. The professor sighs heavily into his hands. Disappointment washed over him as he sat there letting the cool air hit his skin gently.

“Fine...fine fine I'll just come back tomorrow. Maybe they were busy. Maybe they forgot…”

A small splash is heard. Quickly Kukui snaps his attention to where the sound was only to see two small ripples in the water to his right. A pokemon? Maybe… though what he hadn't payed attention to was the two hands clutching the edge of the dock, raising itself out of the water. The sound made Kukui shiver as he slowly turned his head to face the thing.

In front of him loomed a damp figure to which the moon's light shined against. It let a breath out before letting it's orange eyes look right into Kukui’s. Fascinated he backs up to give it some room. Without words exchanged the creature sits on the dock in front of the professor, moving the hair out of their face.

Kukui swallows harshly. He was so excited and had so many questions but all he could blurt was 

“I was afraid you wouldn't come back” 

The other cocks a dark brow at him with a weak smile.

“Yeah well. I wasn't gonna, but you didn't seam like the type to dissect me... it's cold though so ya owe me one”

Having to owe a mermaid something was a weird concept in itself considering Kukui was sitting with a legendary creature.  
“Yeah of course! Uh, here…” he slips his lab coat off and hands it over. The other makes a face but throws it over their shoulders anyway.

“This doesn't make us even”  
“I know, just being polite…”

They look at eachother for a bit to see if the other would say something, but it was quiet for a while.

“So...Have any questions for me or am I wastin my time with a human?” 

Kukui scratches his neck “I um… I'll be blunt, I had so many questions before but now that I see you here...I'm stumped for words.”  
The mermaid scoffs gripping against the white fabric.  
“Pff, okay...how about ‘hey, what's your name? What's it like underwater?’ I dunno.”  
“Right um… what's your name?”

The other flashes a smile before turning to look down at the water laughing gently “Wow alright. Its Guzma. You?  
“Kukui! Nice to meet you Guzma” a hand is extended out to Guzma and they stare at it before shaking it. Their webbed fingers felt slimy and fragile against the professor's hand before they parted.

“So you're.... a real mermaid… you know people always say-”  
“listen”  
Guzma stops the other before gesturing to their chest  
“Sure, misleading. But I ain't no ‘maid’. What about merbutler or somethin long those lines? Ya feel me?”  
“I'm sorry? Merman? Sir?”  
“Yeah”  
“Sorry… Shouldn't have assumed”  
“Nah you shouldn't but whatever… anyway, enough screwin around. What do you want? Has to be some ulterior motive to be yelling at me and say you're comin back. Felt bad for ya.”

Kukui’s huffs a laugh shrugging his shoulders. “Well. I don't know. It's weird seeing a mermaid and not think you're a little bit crazy, right?”  
Guzma rolls his eyes with a smile.  
“Sure, ya mhm go on”  
He feels a flash of heat warm his face while fiddling with the hem of his pants.  
“Uh… I just found you quite fascinating is all. Yaknow? You're quite a sight. Also since I am a professor and all there's no doubt that I'd want to learn more about you”

The merman leans back on their hands, staring at the docks boards to avoid eye contact.  
“Should I be flattered or worried about being cut up and examined” they both share a small laugh between them.  
“Please don't worry about that. I'm not interested in harming you. Just to exserv I suppose.”  
“Hm, fair enough then”

Guzma shuffles so their tail leans over the end of the dock, patting next to them. Kukui took that hint and sat next to the other shoes barely touching the water. 

The merman lays down against the cold wood with arms crossed behind their head. Kukui hesitated before laying down , goosebumps running up his bare arms and back.

“Do you like it here on land?”  
Kukui laughs softly nodding to them.  
“I mean, yeah. It's all I've ever know after all.”  
“Ha, suppose that's true.”

They stare off to the sky, the moon's light dim but the stars radiant as ever. Silence sweeps over once again where only small waves starting to form could be heard. It was comfortable, but he wasn't here to hangout. Although he did forget everything he'd wanted to ask… First thing to come to kind was

“Is the ocean dark at night” Guzma shrugs.  
“Sure, it's dark a lot of the time. But there's also tons of creatures down there that light it up. Besides, if it's too bright that sorta hurts your eyes. Ha... S’ why I come by when the light in the sky starts fallin. Makes my life easier”  
Kukui nods, taking a peek at the others tail. 

“What's it like having no legs?”  
“What? The things that you got?”  
The other huffs a laugh.  
“Never had em, so I don't know man. What's it like having dry hair all the time?” Kukui smiles shaking his head before sitting up and taking his cap off, running a hand to smooth his hair down.

“Well, it's certainly dry. Maybe even a little greasy.”  
“And ya tie it up?” Kukui laughs “And I tie it up yes. Gets in the way when I'm working sometimes”  
The merman sits up aswell, shifting their weight towards the professor. They gave him a look while reaching for the bun on the back of his head. Guzma sticks the tips of their fingers in the ball of hair and wiggles them a bit.

“Yo that's greasy as hell” Kukui couldn't help but snort a laugh. “Ha, seems about right” Guzma makes a scrunched face before snagging one of their longer nails in the professor's hair.  
“Aw piss, I think I'm-”  
“A-Ah…Yup definitely caught... Hold on let me just..”  
He reaches and slides his fingers under the elastic, stretching it to let loose some hair and freeing the other's nail.  
“Man you got even more hair?”  
Guzma tugs the elastic out of the loose mess of hair without problem before Kukui even knew what happened.  
His hair dangles softly against his collar bones and against bare shoulders before feeling greasier than before. He sighs.

“I need a shower…”  
Kukui looks to the other and stops to crack a smile. “I know it's gross and knotty but it's not that bad!”  
“Listen man! I never get a chance to see this kinda shit. Guys with long hair is A plus.” the professor continues to laugh at the others fascinated expression as they shuffle their hand in his hair.  
“You can't even see my hands anymore damn. Next time ya wash your hair hit me up I bet that shits even softer than this”  
He nods in agreement before the other retreats their hands.

“So that means I can see you again, correct?”  
“...Boi I don't really mean that yaknow… Even if you and your soft hair come around I don't wanna be caught by someone else. You were an accident remember? Also sneekin up on me was an ass move. You're actually kind of a dick now that I think bout it”  
Guzma starts shifting more to the edge of the dock with a small smirk and that's where a small bit of panic sets in Kukui.  
“W-Wait no no that was an accident I hadn't even realized you weren't human until you started to react”  
The professor gets a heavy splash in his face as the other had already slid back into the water. Leaning over the dock in a panic Kukui’s head started running at a mile an hour.  
“Guzma!!!!!!!” yelling into the water which was dark and unforgiving he felt so angry with himself. How could he lose a discovery that easy!? “Guzmaaa!!” a large amount of water washes over him, coughing and raising up he lost his shades in the water, luckily not lost.

“Fuck first screaming for me now ya throwin your shit at me?” 

They set the shades atop their head.  
Kukui sighs deeply shrugging his shoulders to his ears.  
“I'm sorry about everything so far. I probably should have considered how you felt and saw things and that's a bad on my part.”  
“Mhmm… but ya didn't? Because I'm just some science project and you want to ‘exserv’?”  
“That's not it! You're so incredible and after tonight I was so interested in what you had to say and-” Guzma set a wet hand over his mouth, shushing him.

“My guy”  
they pat his cheek a few times  
“I'm fucking around with you oh my god I ain't that sensitive. Humans are so fragile...” Kukui’s stiffens before giving Guzma a look and blowing air against their hand making a fart noise with it. Guzma brakes their tough act to snort a laugh only for a moment. The professor smiles as the other takes their hand back from his face. 

“Sorry. Guess I shoulda ‘considered bout how you saw and felt things’ pff”  
“You're the wooorst merman” a joking manner obviously when said as he laughs.  
“Probably yeah, hold up lemme sprout legs and be a less worse human”  
They dip into the water and after a moment splash their tail up soaking Kukui again who's laughing at this point. Sharing a good laugh between the both of them Guzma sets the sunglasses that were dropped onto the dock.  
“Aw, those started to suit you”  
“Ha, I know since everything does. S’ why im keeping this jacket by the way, see ya!”

“GuzmA-”

Again the other is submerged and gone under the dark water. Kukui picks up his glasses then cap before standing to his feet, hand on hips expecting an apology at the very least for letting him walk home in nothing but pants and shoes. Instead, Guzma pops out of the water further out.

“I ain't feelin bad by the way! But hey! If ya wanna ask more questions tomorrow, man I wouldn't be against it!” 

And with that they were gone.  
Kukui felt as if he were vibrating with excitement. He nods to himself before heading home for the night with so much more anticipation for tomorrow then before. Hair sticking to his shoulders and wet pants he showered finally. Getting ready for bed now he let his laptop record his excited words about the whole night, discoveries that seemed small but were certainly important. 

“They have so much personality and emotion! Oh! They also know human terms such as profanity and a slang speech pattern!”  
Over all gushing his entire night in a single sitting. Everything was so exciting about this, even being panicked he learned about a sense of their humor and the way they react! He sets the title “Mermans!!! R!!! Real!!!”and shuts his computer before settling in for the night. Kukui lays in bed and cuddles up against his pillows, a small smile plastered on his face.

He could hardly keeps his eyes closed for the anticipation tomorrow, but slept well that night.


	3. In the hooouse

“Kukuiiii”

A sweet voice echoed the quiet room while the person behind it shook the professor gently. 

“Mmmmorning”

He turns to lay on his back, hands rubbing against his face before looking at the figure looming at the side of his bed. He gasps.

“Sweetheart! You're back!!!”

She giggles with a warm blush.  
“Professor Burnet in the hooouse!” she makes a peace sign setting it against her cheek sweetly. He scoops her up and flops back into bed with her in his arms, giggling and hugging back Burnet kisses his jawline.

“I missed you soooo much” He kisses her forehead and lets her go. Burnet sets her hands under her chin looking up to her husband with so much love, legs in the air kicking them back and forth gently. “I missed you too! The field work was really great though considering I learned that a place called Aether foundation is also looking into wormholes as well! I really think if we collaborate our efforts we'll really make a breakthrough one day!” clearly excited she sits up against his stomach. He reaches up, touching her face as she nuzzles his hand. 

“Well that's incredible babe! Somehow you always surprise me with your dedication.”  
She leans back down hugging her husband around the neck “Well you know how stubborn I am with my research. We're one of the same in that department mr” Kukui flinches remembering what he had found over the weekend. About to spill his discovery to the beautiful women he held he stops and thinks a moment. 

This is my little secret project. Guzma didn't want other people to know...

Though it pained him to keep secrets from his wife, this one time would be an exception. At least for a while.  
“Are you okay??” her fingers curled in his hair gently twirling a small piece around her finger.  
“Yeah! Of course” a kiss was pressed to her lips sweetly “You're here, so everything will always be okay” Burnet felt her heart melt at his words as she cuddled herself deeper into the crook of his neck. 

“I love you”

He stares at the silver band on his hand a moment before his eyes fixate onto the ceiling.

“I love you most”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter but I wanted to publish something so no one thinks this is dead.   
> Alright so since I've been both busy with work and playing sun and moon I obviously haven't had time to update! My apologies for that! 
> 
> But since the games release and more details have been made about all the characters I have to tweek characters a bit but I do realize the location to where Kukui’s lab is doesn't make sens in my story. I dont think I will change it because this story is self indulgent garbage I'm sharing anyway *snorts*
> 
> How ever, this dosnt mean I won't try my best to make things accurate from now on!
> 
> On another note, relationships obviously changed a bit! Hopefully this doesn't bother anyone especially with the inclusion of my beautiful girl Burnet. Though even though with more characters and such the plot will run relatively the same. 
> 
> Mostly ('v` )


	4. That's my guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home and love is all you need sometimes...
> 
> That and a homecooked meal.

A bag, a few essentials and a mad dash upstairs to the front door Kukui was prepared and excited for tonight as usual. While at the door he pulled it open before stopped right in his tracks.

“Hey there speedster! It's almost dark out. Where are you off too in a rush?”

The professor froze as his wife called from the loft. Lillie and her were talking while Nebby bounced around before the man nearly ran out of the house. “He likes going to the beach around this time!” Lillie practically shines as she answers Brunet’s question.  
“Hm, alrighty... Are we ordering in food tonight then?” Assuming her husband had something going on that was important to him she could go just one more night without his home made cooking.

Kukui closed the door with his weight letting the grip on his bag loosen. It dawned on him that he was being a bit of a jerk just leaving the first day his wife returned. Maybe Guzma could wait just one night…  
Turning with back against the door he smiles up at his small little family.

“Nah, I'll make your guy’s favorite tonight instead. How's that sound?”  
Professor Burnet cheered with fists pumping the air. “Awwww yeah!! That's my guy!”

Kukui shutters lightly, but he's not sure why.

Lillie climbs down the ladder with a big smile and thanks the professor while he approaches the kitchen, setting his bag aside and starting the stove. “Could you open the window for me?” the girl nods as braides bounced against her shoulders. Burnet makes her way down while Lillie jogged to the window. She stares at them for a moment. The windows were chipped and some cracked but it's not like she needed to worry about it too much at the moment. Besides, they ran out of duct tape. Opening the fragile things she gets a wash of sea breeze and evening air that refreshes her senses.

“It's really nice out around this time. I don't blame you for wanting to go out in it often!”  
She turns to the professor as he washes potatoes with Burnet “Yeah. It's something else.” Kukui then turns his attention to Lillie, sighing with a genuine smile.

“And you never know what you'll find. Sometimes it's really incredible the things that can happen and the people you meet. Hopefully you'll experience that feeling when you're older, Lillie.” 

The girl struck with awe eased into a smile and nodded to the other. She too hopes she feels something like that one day.  
“That was so sweet” a small kiss pressed against his cheek, one where lip chap transferred and mint tingled his skin. He turns to his beautiful spouse and honestly, it was worth staying in tonight. He missed her. Lillie missed her, and it warmed his heart every time she smiled at him.

He’ll wait to go back to Guzma tomorrow.  
Or the next day..  
Or the next day after that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but hopefully I can now update more after the Christmas rush! I really appreciate your support guys! 
> 
> Also shout out to little-geecko for single handedly killing me check this rad shit out folks
> 
> http://little-geecko.tumblr.com/post/153701586760/so-i-just-started-reading-this-fanfiction-and-the
> 
> I'm actually living ;♡;


	5. It's late as hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while since Kukui's been around. Kind of sad. Kind of shitty. Kind of hurtful all at the same time. 
> 
> But fuck him, right?
> 
>  
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up till 6am finishing editing this one. Feels good to write again though! Thanks for being so patient with me I apologize for speratic update times.
> 
> Hopefully it was worth some waiting! Enjoy

It had been a solid two weeks since Kukui was at the docks, beach or even close proximity of the area where they meet. So it's not their fault for not seeing him. Nope. Maybe he actually got bored with someone as cool as they are. Maybe he was mad over stealing his lab coat. Whichever it is clearly his priorities were else where which honestly. Guzma couldn't care less! Infact potentially less than so because they had more important things to do and people to be with.  
Their shoulders prickled against the cold air.  
“Screw this…”

They sunk back in the water and started heading home with arms crossed and absolutely not frustrated whatsoever… Though “It's fucking rude to ditch on someone. For weeks!!!” They were frustrated. Maybe even a little hurt. It's fine though they assured themselves. They just met and he didn't give a damn about them aparently. Fuck em, right? Yeah. Fuck that guy… After having waited for what felt like hours again it was always nice to just go home and forget about it. Aparently forget about it enough to do it again the next night but...whatever.

Guzma swam to an entrance of a fairly large gathering of ships. Guz never knew why they were here but it kinda seamed like the water just vanished one day making all of them crash, then when it came back boom there was their place of living. A good find on Plums behalf they'd have to admit. Making their way inside the sunk piles of ships there was always a flash of either pink or blue swimming by either chasing eachother around or causing a headache. Today seamed like a chasing day aparently with the few grunts yelling and almost swimming into walls.

“Boss is home!” “Boss is home!!!” one yelled to the other which they repeated back causing the two to hault in place to attempt a greeting. A failed attempt but an attempt no less. “Hey kiddos would ya...I don't know not try to smash eachother and our place?”

“Oh yeah of course!! Sorry boss!” “Yeah, sorry boss…” they wave them off in the most assuring way they could manage before swimming up to the other level where there were more grunts, mostly sleeping of course since it was dark as hell around this time. There were sometimes little guys with lights at the end of their heads that liked to swim with them but this time was not one of them. Reaching the top part of the ship the first thing in sight was thin strands of brightly colored hair swaying against the small tied in the water. She sat aginst the mossed rotting planks looking up to the moon light.

“Plum, my gal what are you up to it's late as hell go to sleep”  
Plumeria shrugged knowing there wasn't much of an awnser needed. Guzma already knew.  
“You know whenever I'm gone I'm not instantly dead, right?” They swam over, casually driffting beside her at this point with arms crossed behind their head.  
“Point taken. But there's still some jacked shit out there Guzma. We all gotta be careful. Unlike your stupid ass getting spotted by humans.”  
“Achum. ONE human! Who was actually real chill about it. God damn I know you aint sleeping when I'm not around but you don't have to be a jerk about it.”  
She sighs shaking her head.   
“Yeah well screw you. You'd figure one of the kid's get caught first but nah. It's their icon they look up to that does it. And look at ya! Parading around with some humans cloth like you're one of em? What kind of exsample are you trying to set for them they aint got no other folks just us-” 

“Listen” 

They strightend themself up and looked her in the eyes with red spreading to their ears.  
“I'm trying my god damn best. We both are. They're like us so they probably also have common sense not to get killed. They aint no children Plum… I'm sorry about being a huge fuck but this is important to me. Like it… gave me stuff to do, yaknow? Someone else to talk to? He thought I was ‘fascinating’ and ‘interesting’. Granted maybe because I got a tail. Maybe he ment those things. Who knows. Thats fucking gone now and all I got is some hopeless shit. Satisfied? Impressed? Common lemme hear the I told ya so”

A scorn look plastered the unamused mermaid as she moved tangled hair away from her face. 

“You're such a drama queen… but I get it man it's real hard.”   
She tugs on the white coat the other had on to sit them down beside her “I just worry and I know you wanna go off and do your own shit. You can do that. But it gets real scary sometimes and we want you coming back in once peice rather then an eight pack of tuna cans. Guess I’m sorry too though… I can understand why it's important to you that you had long hair man to talk to but he's kind of a bitch ditching you like that. Can you understand my frustration and worry at least with that? Last thing I and everyone else wants is you hurt. You know I'll fuck up anyone who does” 

Grabbing Guzma she balls her fist up and rubs it aginst their head bringing them in closer lightening the mood up.

“Pf Fuck..yeah I believe you on that, and the whole frustrated and worried bits too.” they sigh leaning into her shoulder “And he is a jackwad isnt he? Ha… yeah no more of that at least”   
She pats their back nodding with a small smile. “Whatever man do you. Just be safe and dont be makin me crawl on land to fight someone. That'd be shit.” they laugh under a webbed hand “Yeah no it is shit. Sand in your scales for days.”

They sit together a while longer before going back into the mess of ships, parting ways to there own rooms which were probably littered with grunts already in their beds but that's home for ya. The two were always close and whenever a fight broke out they'd each try and make it up to the other. Plumeria already knew what she wanted to do. Guzma had just decided to sleep on it. 

Carfully they settled in the tangle of tails and arms that hung out on the damp matress. With the grunts cuddled closer to the warmer body in bed Guzma stares up at the borded cracked cealing, in hailing and ex hailing heavily a few times just to calm their nerves. Still shaken up by the fight and Kukui they had to relax a little more. Clutching the white fabric that flowed and when stuck to their frame was see threw Guzma still kinda hoped they'd see that professor again. They covered their chest a little more getting comfortable aginst the others before driffting to sleep. 

They didn't dream much that night


End file.
